Addicted to Love
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: 100 Sentences Challenge-THAT I TOTALLY BORROWED FROM Yaoimelody- no stealing I swear! Pairings include: BlazingSun Shipping, Childhood Shipping, MoonlitWinter Shipping and WindyCaverns Shipping. Rated T because I'm covering all the bases. Read and Review. One-shot!


Addicted to Love

100 Sentences Challenge-THAT I TOTALLY BORROWED FROM Yaoimelody- no stealing!

Disclaimer: I own what I own (and that's all there is to it).

Wasting no time~ let's begin!

(Blazing Sun Shipping- KaixAbella)

1. Introduction

Their meeting was shrouded in darkness- where two fires glowed brightly in the night.

2. Love

Abella never thought anyone could get past her attitude and love her-apparently she never met Kai.

3. Light

By day's first rays you would sometimes see Kai training before breakfast, he could never let himself slack off- not after he promised his father.

4. Dark

Abella had been afraid of the dark as a child, however when Brooklynn called out to her from nightmares, darkness was her least concern.

5. Seeking Solace

Abella would never say so aloud, but she enjoyed the time she confided in Kai about her fears, even if she threatened to kill him afterward if he told anyone else.

6. Break Away

The first time he caught Abella singing "Breakaway" he felt a part of his resentment toward her break away as well.

7. Heaven

Noun: Every time they got lost in each other's eyes-

8. Innocence

Abella always thought her innocence was lost when her parents died, however playing video games with Kai always gave her a childish thrill.

9. Drive

Kai always felt empowered when he and Abella sparred- he could feel her drive ignite his fire- in more ways than one.

10. Breathe Again

It wasn't until Nya stopped the gunshot wound's bleeding that Kai felt his breath return.

11. Memory

Abella had fond memories of her parents, and part of her wanted to make new ones with the fire ninja.

12. Insanity

If you would have told Kai and Abella they were destined for one another they would have called you crazy.

13. Misfortune

Getting stuck with Abella was what Kai once thought to be the worst of luck; now he wouldn't change it for anything.

14. Smile

Abella knew the power of her smile, how else could she distract the spiky-haired boy in training?

15. Silence

Most of the time they argued, but the moments of silence between the two were treasured like no other.

16. Questioning

He remembered cornering her in his room for questioning- the later image of her soaking wet body made him question why he hadn't kissed her yet.

17. Blood

She was not afraid to be hurt in battle, bleeding reminded her of the fact she was still human.

18. Rainbow

The first time they had promised to look after each other, they didn't fail to see the faint rainbow light up the sky.

19. Gray

To Kai, everything was either black and white- and Abella was the rebellious gray trying to prove him otherwise.

20. Fortitude

Fortitude became her second nature when she knew her previous relationship was doomed, now it served her well as she thought she and Kai could never be.

21. Vacation

Kai had always joked with her about taking a vacation from being ninjas; she blew it off until he showed up with two plane tickets bound for Hawaii.

22. Mother Nature

Kai knew Mother Nature could be cruel; but she held no candle to an angry Belle.

23. Cat

Sometimes they enjoyed the game of cat and mouse, especially when the male tom finally pounced on the female mouse in her locked room.

24. No Time

With training Lloyd and finding the fang blades, Kai thought he could never have anytime for himself- his mind changed when Abella called him 'self-centered'.

25. Trouble Lurking

Abella always knew she was the one who got into trouble, but now at least she had a hot partner to back her up.

(Childhood Shipping- LloydxBrooklynn)

26. Tears

Lloyd never liked to see Brooke cry- especially when he couldn't help it.

27. Foreign

Growing up in a school for bad boys made girls a foreign thing to him, but some foreign things are good right?

28. Sorrow

Brooklynn hated when thoughts of her parents death caused sorrow to overflow her heart.

29. Happiness

However, Lloyd's attempts to cheer her up always brought her happiness.

30. Under the Rain

She had always dreamed of being kissed under the rain- but the real thing blew her dreams out of the water.

31. Flowers

Lloyd tensed at Brooke's hugs because he could never miss the fragrance of spring flowers washing over him.

32. Night

Brooklynn had mixed feelings about nighttime: while it could be beautiful, it more than not left her wanting to be with someone she cared about.

33. Expectations

Nobody ever had expectations for the young pair; so when she and Lloyd took the serpentine on head first, the two showed their own expectations.

34. Stars

Brooke would gaze up at the stars and wonder about her future; unknown to her Lloyd did the same.

35. Hold My Hand

Whenever he needed solace, all she did was offer her hand.

36. Precious Treasure

For Lloyd, precious treasure was gold or diamonds or candy, until he saw Brooke's face light up when he succeeded in beating Kai in a sparring match then precious treasure took a whole new meaning.

37. Eyes

He could never distinguish her eye color- one day blue, second green then aquamarine, to be honest neither could she.

38. Abandoned

When his father ran off with the golden weapons, Lloyd couldn't help but feel abandoned; until Brooklynn came along and filled his empty heart.

39. Dreams

She always entered his dreams somehow, even if it were for a moment- he couldn't escape from her in the land of sleep.

40. Rated

As soon as he saw the rated R sign on the back of the movie, he dared Brooke to watch it with him in the hopes of her hugging him in fear; then the chainsaw roared and he found himself buried in her shoulder, asking her to tell him when it was all over.

41. Teamwork

Sensei Wu simply smiled as Brooke motioned to the various points on the dummy where Lloyd should hit for the greatest impact.

42. Standing Still

Kids never stood still- something the ninjas realized after Lloyd shared his candy collection with Brooklynn.

43. Dying

When he had heard that fateful word leave Nya's mouth, he couldn't remove his light jade eyes from Brooke's frail body on the hospital bed.

44. Two Roads

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood-" Was all Lloyd heard as watching Brooke's lips move when she read distracted his entire being.

45. Illusion

Illusions fascinated Brooke as she watched the once straight lines slant against the black and white board; however she failed to see Lloyd becoming more fascinated by her than the picture on the screen.

46. Family

Brooke had Abella as her sister and when they moved in with the ninjas, then her broken family became whole again.

47. Creation

When Lloyd asked about where babies came from, she told him the truth- they came from candy.

48. Childhood

They were the embodiment of a childhood romance- sweet, shy and secretive.

49. Stripes

Brooklynn never liked stripes but she had to admit that the idea of green striped underwear made her blush.

50. Breaking the Rules

Lloyd didn't know any rules, but he was sure getting caught French kissing Brooklynn in the shower broke one of them.

(Moonlit Winter Shipping- InfinityxZane)

51. Sport

Infinity never understood why boys loved sports so much- and she still could not as the ninjas gathered around the TV for a basketball game.

52. Deep in Thought

Zane was a robot, therefore not capable of thinking for himself; so why did he find himself drifting deep in thought about the amethyst eyed girl?

53. Keeping a Secret

He made his brothers swear not to tell Infinity his secret, part of him was afraid her knowing would force her to treat him differently.

54. Tower

Locked away, she felt like a princess in distress, waiting up in her tall tower for her knight in shining armor to rescue her- or an ice ninja in a white suit- whatever worked really.

55. Waiting

Patience was a virtue she always believed she possessed so when Zane promised to come back after they stopped the Great Devourer- she immediately assured him she would wait for as long as it takes.

56. Danger Ahead

He had a sixth sense while she had visions; neither predicted the danger brought out by the Great Devourer.

57. Sacrifice

As she walked down the aisle toward the evil snake, she hoped her friends would honor her sacrifice.

58. Kick in the Head

Zane hummed the tune as he made breakfast, "Like somebody said, Ain't love a kick in the head?"

59. No Way Out

That thought filled her mind as the snake guards of her cell locked the only door- and harsh memories of her mother thereafter.

60. Rejection

Zane had never feared much, but the thought of Infinity rejecting him nearly made his circuits fry.

61. Fairy Tale

She had loved fairy tales as a child, now looking back her life was one- a damsel in distress who gets free and marries her handsome prince.

62. Magic

Being a robot made him weary to the idea of magic tricks but was she ever good at hypnotizing him.

63. Do Not Disturb

Nothing made her feel more alive than after he carried her over the threshold; he slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign over the doorknob.

64. Multitasking

Zane could hardly comprehend how she managed to do her ivory hair up while brushing blush across her the apples of her cheeks.

65. Horror

She never liked the horror theme- except when it gave her an excuse to cuddle with her favorite Nindroid.

66. Traps

She mostly felt like the girl who got trapped a lot, thankfully he taught her how to fight her way out of anything.

67. Playing the Melody

After hearing her beautiful piano melody, the white ninja knew he could never let her go- not with all the beauty she had expressed.

68. Hero

She had often called him her hero, the one who constantly saves her when in peril; however he does not do that because he is a hero- he does it because he can't stand the thought of leaving her unprotected.

69. Annoyance

Sure sometimes the rest of the team had their fun mocking them, but it was not an annoyance- it was annoying when they decided to follow their lead and hook up.

70. 67%

That was the number he had produced when he scanned the odds of her saying 'I do'.

71. Obsession

When Pythor became obsessed with lust for her, assault was just the beginning of his thoughts on how to make the leader of the serpentine pay.

72. Mischief Managed

Infinity had a way of handling things so nothing would go wrong- so of course she wanted to plan the wedding.

73. I Can't

Those words haunted her dreams as she ran away from her father and all she ever knew.

74. Are You Challenging Me?

Zane could not hide the smile of pride on his face as Infinity pinned Sensei Wu against the floor with his own weapon.

75. Mirror

As Infinity gazed into her vanity, her complete life stared back at her was Zane rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek lovingly.

(Windy Caverns Shipping- ColexEva)

76. Broken Pieces

After hearing Francesca's name announced for gold, she bit back tears and began to pick up the broken pieces of her dream.

77. Test

Cole knew she was testing him, but it was hard not to touch her graceful figure as she strutted by him.

78. Drink

Every time her lips pressed against her water bottle as she took a drink from it, he felt more resentment toward the plastic container than before.

79. Starvation

She knew she shouldn't have, but she was starved for his kiss so bad she couldn't wait for him to finish his confession.

80. Words

He had always had a way with words, but when he saw her for the first time on that balance beam he was speechless.

81. Pens and Paper

It was their favorite pastime, to sit across the table from one another with two pens and a piece of paper- draw until they ran out of room and bumped into each other.

82. Can You Hear Me?

They had been testing Jay's new communicators- "Yeah, now get down here so I can kiss you."

83. Heal.

She knew healing would take time, but that didn't stop her from clenched her jaw every time Cole helped her stretch her swollen ankle.

84. Out Cold

That's how she found him on the couch; to be fair she warned him her cousins were a handful.

85. Spiral

Out of all the tricks he had taught Rocky he loved the spiral the most, because watching her face as she enjoyed the ride made it for him.

86. Seeing Red

Eva Cortez is never jealous- she just saw a little bit of red when she saw the boy who was just talking to her, talk to another girl with black bobbed hair.

87. Food

His favorite food was cake- it just so happens that it was hers as well.

88. Pain

Cole thought he knew pain until he saw Eva run away with tears in her eyes after he told her he had been lying to her all along.

89. Through the Fire

He would do anything to show her how much he cared for her- even walk through the fires of the underworld.

90. Triangle

A shape with three sides: Cole, Eva and the child inside of her.

91. Drowning

He knew he had fallen for her to deep, drowning in her pale blue eyes but brick if that would stop him from his duties.

92. All That I Have

She was on top of the world in popularity and nearly champion, and she gave up all that she had to save him.

93. Give Up

There were times when her arms and legs thought they would fall off; her body was ready to give up.

94. Last Hope

Her last hope was that in the end, she could take that medal home to her parents.

95. Advertisement

Just when Cole thought Eva was finally out of his head, her face appeared on TV to promote the Olympiad and it was right back to square one.

96. In the Storm

Cole watched in awe as hurricane-force winds swirled around the dark brown haired girl: she was not only in the storm but creating it.

97. Safety First

Eva would always remark playing it safe, so she was secretly relieved when he took the packet out of his dark jean pocket.

98. Puzzle

She didn't know what about that guy that made her so drawn to him, but she always enjoyed a good puzzle.

99. Solitude

When they were alone it was like watching a movie- the two played off of each other so beautifully.

100. Relaxation

Being an Olympic gymnast left Eva with knots upon knots at the end of the day but she didn't mind, because boy could Cole give a great massage.

XXXX

Thanks to all who read! In your review tell me which one were you r favorites- I'm curious.

Ciao for now!

-Phoenix


End file.
